In recent years the use of carbon brake disks have increased and many types of keyslot reinforcements have been proposed to compensate for some of the limitations of physical properties of carbon disks and give increased wear in the keyslots of the disks. A typical keyslot reinforcement used in the past is made of stamped steel or other metal and is shown in such U.S. patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,076 issued to R. L. Crossman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,000 issued to R. E. Berger and U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,740 issued to R. L. Zarembka. The use of stamped steel keyway reinforcements resulted in improved disk life but is limited in that certain shapes cannot be formed by stamping and needed variations in wall thickness cannot be obtained by using a stamped part.